Sueño
by Hopeless Mirai
Summary: El Rey duerme en su trono, invadido por un sueño confuso y simbólico; el lazo que une su alma con otra se presenta.


_Disclaimer: Hellsing, la historia original, junto con sus personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano. Éste es sólo un fanfic hecho por una gran admiradora del trabajo de éste hombre y lo único que me pertenece es ésta historia y el OC que aquí aparece (de nombre Victoria, no confundirla con Seras c:)_

* * *

**_Sueño._**

_El sonido aberrante de ratas deslizarse a través de las tuberías expuestas en el techo de la celda provocaron que abriese mis ojos, todo está quieto Por los huecos pequeños en la pared, débiles rayos de luz se deslizaban, me aparté en una esquina, no deseaba ser iluminado por ellos._

_Había despertado hallándome rodeado por obscuridad, sombras y seres repugnantes; una sonrisa sádica se fue dibujando en mi rostro mientras intentaba moverme; me detuve en seco y caí al suelo notando cómo cadenas sumamente fuertes me ataban al rincón donde me encontraba esquinado. Mi cabeza se agitó mientras regresé a mi puesto, sentándome y observando las cadenas cortas en mis pies y las largas cadenas en mis brazos y cuello; observando mi cuerpo cubierto únicamente por un par de pantalones observé a mi alrededor… había un dibujo hecho con sangre en el suelo donde me encontraba, lentamente ceñí la vista para distinguir mejor, los rayos del sol me irritaban al intentar ver… era ese odioso símbolo que inventó aquel hombre… aquel que me derrotó._

_Al ver sangre lo primero que sentí fue enorme y creciente deseo de beber, entreabrí mi boca lentamente, mi lengua se sentía seca, mi cuerpo empezaba a pedir a gritos y yo simplemente estaba allí… sin poder moverme y encerrado en aquella asquerosa celda llena de ratas. _

_Las horas continuaron pasando, mi entretenimiento en aquella hambruna a la que jamás había sido expuesto era obligar mediante la telequinesis a los roedores a herirse unos a otros, la mente humana era fácil de manipular para mí y más lo era la de una rata sucia e inútil. _

_Observando la lenta muerte de una de ellas a mano de otra controlada por mí noté cómo la vida escapaba en su sangre, relamí mis labios al recordar la dulce sensación de una vida humana siendo arrebatada por mis colmillos… Ahhh… aún recuerdo el sabor de la sangre de aquellas jóvenes vírgenes… simplemente no había nada igual como el sentir de una vida fluir a través de mi boca hacia mi cuerpo resucitándome._

_Cuando ese desdichado roedor finalmente pereció decidí retomar mi largo sueño, sin embargo, a paso firme, un hombre se acercó, lanzando en la celda a una pobre alma de un muchacho joven que se veía en aquel instante mucho más fuerte que yo. Para suerte de aquél, no había sido atado al igual que yo, ni tampoco se encontraba sentado en un sucio y ensangrentado pentagrama que fortalecía las cadenas._

_Aquel muchacho, de aspecto joven y vigoroso me observó, mi torso al descubierto, mis pies descalzos y mis prendas manchadas de sangre… una sonrisa confianzuda se develó en aquél, leí su mente y pude notar que se creyó capaz de saciar su deseo de violencia utilizándome como muñeco de entrenamiento. Sentándose frente a mí y desafiándome con su mirada se volvió a sonreír – ¿Y tú qué? – Decía con una asquerosa e irritante voz, me molestaba el sonido que emitían sus labios - ¿Estás aquí porque robaste algo? Te ves pálido y hambriento – un gruñido se escapó de mi boca, pero mis ojos brillaron vigorosamente ¡Por supuesto que estaba hambriento! Su voz chillona continuaba vocalizando – Me condenaron a muerte – decía mientras lentamente se acercaba, para acabar sentado directamente frente a mí, al alcance de mis brazos… al alcance de mis colmillos… "presa fácil, estúpido humano"_

_Ni bien el hombre intentó asestar un golpe, atravesé su brazo con mi mano derecha, acto seguido retiré mi mano de la herida y procedí a hacer lo mismo con su otra mano… él intentó retroceder, pero evité que lo hiciera rompiendo sus piernas. No me detuve allí… no me detendría allí luego de que él subestimase mi fuerza… no permitiría que nadie subestimara mi poder, me estaba volviendo más fuerte; aquel hombre que me atrapó me estaba transformando en algo más fuerte y no dejaría que un sucio perro callejero se marchara sin saberlo._

_Destrocé su cuerpo, sin hincar ni un diente en él, deslicé mi mano hacia su cuello y lo alcé frente a mí, lentamente mordí disfrutando el correr del líquido vital por mi boca y cuello… Estaba sediento… no desperdicié una sola gota, mis manos, que se encontraban cubiertas de sangre, fueron lamidas delicadamente por mi lengua hasta que las limpié lo suficiente._

_Cuando finalmente acabé con mi comida, abandoné el cadáver en una esquina lejana, cortándole la cabeza para evitar que se convirtiese en un molesto ghoul y allí permanecí unos segundos… hasta que noté unos metros tras el muerto, unos pies femeninos y calzados con un par de botas que reconocí inmediatamente… al alzar mi mirada me crucé con la suya: era mi hermosa y confundida draculina, aquella que aún no había pasado el límite entre el humano y el vampiro, esa misma que se encontraba en la dolorosa etapa del debate interno… su dulce aroma pareció inundar la celda húmeda y sucia en la que me encontraba. Dirigiendo mi mirada a la suya, pude notar cómo aquella observaba con detenimiento el cuerpo, para luego notar mi rostro satisfecho e inundado de sangre en zonas obviamente delatantes. _

_Lentamente procedió a aseverar su expresión, intenté ponerme de pie sin embargo me encontraba atado… me era imposible acercarme a ella… y lo único que podía hacer era observar. Sus pasos retrocedieron mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos –M…monstruo… - gimió con voz quebradiza, ¿qué? - ¡MONSTRUO! – gritó, su voz, su dulce voz rompió el silencio. Sus palabras de alguna u otra manera hicieron hervir mi sangre, ¿monstruo? He oído eso millares de veces… pero que ella lo estuviese remarcando, que ella lo recalcase… que lo creyese así me había… irritado._

_De alguna u otra forma intenté acercarme, halé con todas mis fuerzas esas cadenas que intentaban detenerme, gruñí y gemí como bestia mientras intentaba alcanzarla. Esas cadenas no me permitían moverme libremente y mientras luchaba con ellas… lentamente la vi retroceder… ¡no! ¡No retrocedas! Continué gruñendo y estremeciéndome hasta que pude soltarme… me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude, justo detrás de mi draculina un precipicio desde el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos se mostraba sin fondo: gruñía por una pobre alma que lo alimentase. Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y lentamente, volteó a ver aquel alto precipicio, el viento agitó su largo y liso cabello café… Las cadenas se levantaron tras de mí, sangre comenzaba a correr proviniendo del rincón en el que me encontraba… gemidos de personas, llantos, gruñidos… sonidos aberrantes que incrementaban, lentamente era arrastrado por las cadenas que se enredaban en mi cuerpo… bajé la mirada al suelo al sentir mis pies húmedos… el suelo inundado de sangre reflejaba una y otra vez el rostro de aquella mujer. Me arrodillé sobre el charco mientras me estremecía colérico, la ira me desbordaba… ¡las cadenas que me ataban impidieron que me acercase! Dos botas que reconocí pisaron el charco también… lentamente alcé la mirada y noté que el precipicio estaba justo detrás de mi amada Reina… Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me observaban sin decir palabra, su mente en blanco era imposible de leer, lentamente fue dando un solo paso hacia atrás… yo sabía que si ella se apoyaba en aquel pie, el cual estaba en el aire… caería. Intenté estirar mis manos para alcanzarla, pero estando a punto de hacerlo las cadenas me sujetaron y ella… estaba siendo sujetada y arrastrada lentamente por otras cadenas … frente a mis ojos que habían visto el infierno._

_De un sobresalto abrí los ojos, mirando a mí alrededor recordé dónde estaba y lentamente sentí cómo algo se deslizaba por mi rostro. Cuando fui a mover una de mis manos, noté entonces que había alguien sentado sobre mis piernas; con lentitud dirigí mis ojos a la persona y la vi… durmiendo acurrucada sobre mi regazo y con un rostro sumamente inocente – Estás bien – susurre mientras la acercaba a mí, abrazándola firmemente. Que estúpido sueño había tenido… lentamente ella se despertó y me observó algo preocupada._

_- ¿Qué ocurre Alucard? – decía con un tono soñoliento en su voz, cuando finalmente se despertó por completo mostró una expresión de sorpresa. - ¿Alucard? – decía mientras deslizaba sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos a través de mi rostro._

_Cuando las quitó de allí me di cuenta, lo que había sentido era el correr de mis lágrimas. Sus guantes manchados de sangre me impactaron levemente, pero en un impulso que no fui capaz de razonar me atreví a preguntarle con voz seria – Victoria – articulé mientras intentaba ser claro, no deseaba repetir la pregunta – No soy más que un monstro después de todo. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué piensas? – ella se sonrió dulcemente mientras se quitaba los guantes manchados, ¿qué clase de sirviente mancharía con su sangre las prendas de su amo?_

_- El hecho de que intentes recibir una negativa de mi parte, te hace un vampiro y no un monstruo – respondió mientras lentamente se acomodaba en mi pecho – Alucard, los monstruos fueron hechos para destruir a cualquier humano, ellos no tienen principios ni tampoco un motivo, son completas máquinas de destrucción. Y si tú fueras un monstruo – decía mientras su voz comenzaba a sonar entrecortada ¿sería capaz de decirlo? ¿Sería capaz de repetir la historia? – Si lo fueras, yo te convertiría en un humano - agregó, mis ojos mostraron sorpresa inmediata. ¿Convertirme __**YO**__ en un humano? Ella continuó hablando – No hay forma de volver a ser humano, pero puedes sentir como uno – sus lágrimas decoraron aquel rostro de una manera delicada – Alucard, si tú fueses un monstruo yo te odiaría. Si tú lo fueses no me sentiría más segura contigo que en mi propia soledad… – _

_Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, esa expresión que siempre portaba, la estaba devolviendo a mí – Mi hermosa Reina, mi hermosa Nosferatu… mi Draculina… estábamos destinados a unirnos desde aquel día… hace más de 600 años… - susurré, ella no dijo nada, simplemente no había entendido mis palabras y es que ella no iba a recordarlo jamás… pero esto debía ser mi secreto; después de todo ella es totalmente opuesta a aquella mujer que una vez conocí, sin embargo nuestras vidas se enlazaron en aquel entonces… un sueño encadenado a otro por eslabones de sangre, ni seis siglos nos separarían a mí y a la mujer que una vez conocí en las hermosas tierras de Valaquia…_


End file.
